The present invention relates to a novel driving tool which is particularly susceptible to miniaturization.
It is imperative that servicemen, such as locksmiths, electricians, technicians, and the like, carry a complete set of tools to a job site for use in their work. As is often the case, special carrying devices such as holsters, tool boxes, and the like, are necessary to aid in this function. Transporting a large number of tools is a cumbersome task requiring a great deal of effort and time which can be better spent repairing or servicing a particular item.
In the past, tools have been devised to perform a multitude of functions, for example, the tools shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,787. Although this tool is one which includes interchangeable bits, the overall size and performance of the tool makes it difficult to carry in one's pocket or pouch. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,061 describes a ratchet-type screw driver but lacks the interchangeability shown in the former described patent. A compact, versatile tool, which could easily be carried in a shirt pocket, having the performance characteristics of full sized tools, would be a great advantage in the field of maintenance, service, and repair of any conceivable items.